


Lingering In My Mind

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies





	Lingering In My Mind

In this world, everyone has their ‘person’. Someone to spend the rest of their lives with. Someone to love them forever. Someone chosen specifically for them. In this world, everyone has a soulmate. But no one knows who they are until they discover them through certain abilities. Some soulmates share matching tattoos from birth. Some are able to communicate through the writings on their arm. Some even see in black and white until one day, they meet their soulmate and finally see in color. There is a wide variety of connections that people share with their soulmate.

In Mackenzie’s particular case, she can hear her soulmate’s thoughts. It all began when she turned twenty last month. She’d woken up during a nap because she kept hearing a voice. Thinking someone was outside her apartment. However when she opened the door, nobody stood outside. _That’s weird_. She shut the door before she heard the voice again. _Where the hell is that voice coming from?_ she thought to herself. Terrified that someone had broken into her apartment, she began to panic. I’m about to die aren’t I? The voice rang out again, making her stop in her tracks.

**_Calm down, it’s just me_**, the voice spoke out.

Turning her head all around, she looked for the source. Nothing. “Who’s there?” she whimpered.

_**Will you please relax? You’re giving me a headache**_, the voice spoke again.

“What’s going on?” Mackenzie rubbed her face in distress.

_ **It’s me. Your soulmate.** _

After the confession, she went silent. Afraid to speak. Afraid to think. Was this really her soulmate? It’d been five minutes and she’d already annoyed them. This was not how she wanted her first interaction with her soulmate to go.

________________________________________________________________

1 month later…

Even as the days passed, she’d been too scared to acknowledge them. Too worried she’d only annoy them further. Still, they could hear her thoughts as she could their’s. She began to wonder just how long they’d been able to hear her. Had it been for a while or had they only started hearing her recently too?

Suddenly the voice rang out, acknowledging each other for the first time since that day. **_I’ve been able to hear you for a little over a year now._**

Her eyes grew wide as she apologized, _Oh god I’m so sorry. I know I’m annoying._

She could hear them snicker, _**Relax, it’s cool. It’s been quite interesting.**_

Immediately she groaned. _I don’t even want to know the type of things you’ve heard_. She recalled all the times she complained about period cramps and the stress from school to quoting vines and fangirling about boys on a regular basis. At this point, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die alone from the embarrassment.

** _I’ve heard it all. Especially your little fascination with Stray Kids._ **

_Okay. For one, it’s definitely not little and two, we’re absolutely not going to discuss that. You’ve already heard too much._

_ **That I have Mac.** _

_Exac—wait what? How do you know my name?_

_ **Do you not realize how much you talk to yourself?** _

_Point taken. What’s your name?_

** _Bin._ **

_Cute._

** _Please don’t._ **

_Damn okay._

_ **I’m off to work now. I’ll talk later.** _

_Bye Bin._

**Bye.**

“Well they seem like fun” Mackenzie pursed her lips together as she got in her car and drove to work.

________________________________________________________________

2 days later…

“Don’t forget your paper is due Sunday night at 11:59 pm” the professor announced. Everyone gathered their things as they exited the lecture hall. Mackenzie sighed heavily. She had two days to complete a paper that she hadn’t even started. Between her other classes and work, she didn’t really have time for it. Now her busy schedule was catching up to her as she would more than likely have to pull all nighters to finish it. Walking through her apartment door, she tossed her bag on the couch before grabbing a couple snacks from the kitchen to get her through the night.

“Only the power of god and anime will get me through this paper” Mackenzie groaned as she opened the bag of chips and her laptop before beginning her paper. About four hours later, she’d gotten a little over half of the assignment done before she had to take a short break. Looking at her phone, the clock showed, ‘11:46pm’. Yeah, it was probably going to be a long night but she was determined to finish the assignment before work tomorrow night. Resuming her work, she spent another hour typing away at the laptop when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

_ **You’re literally making ME stressed out and I’m not the one even writing a paper.** _

_I’m sorry._

_ **Are you okay?** _

_If I say yes, will you leave me alone so that I can work?_

_ **I would but that doesn’t seem like the right thing to do. Now what’s wrong?** _

_I’m stressed and exhausted._

_ **Why don’t you stop and finish it later? You shouldn’t overwork yourself.** _

_Because I have work tomorrow and the next day so I literally have no other time to do this but now._

_ **Just don’t overwork yourself please.** _

_Why? Are you worried or something?_

_ **Considering you’re my soulmate, yes I am.** _

Mackenzie’s heart skipped a beat. Sometimes she forgets that the voice in her head wasn’t hers and that it was the person she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

_Okay. I won’t._

_ **Good. I’m going back to work now. Good luck Mac.** _

_Thanks Bin._

Afterwards, Mackenzie set her mind to finish as soon as she could. Closing her laptop not too much later. She checked her phone again as the clock struck ‘2:00am’. She lifted her tired limbs from the couch to tread to her room. Changing into something more comfortable, she collapsed into bed and immediately knocked out.

________________________________________________________________

3 hours later…

A voice stirred Mackenzie from her sleep. Was she dreaming or—-?

_Bin?_

_ **Yes?** _

_It’s 5am, why are you awake?_

_ **Because it’s 6pm for me.** _

_Oh_. So he lived across the world.

_ **Did I wake you?** _

_Yeah but it’s okay._

_ **I’m sorry.** _

_You sound stressed. What’s wrong?_

_ **It’s nothing, go back to sleep.** _

_Do you really think I’m going to buy that? Spill._

_ **I’m just stressed about work and took it out on one of my roommates.** _

_Why are you stressed?_

_ **My project’s deadline is in a week and I’m still not finished with it.** _

_What kind of project?_

They hesitated for a moment. Mackenzie waited patiently for an answer.

_ **Producing a song.** _

_You work in the music industry? That’s pretty cool_. Mackenzie could hear them sigh, slightly relieved.

_ **Yeah. It’s fun but stressful most of the time.** _

_Understandable._

_ **What do you do?** _

_I’m in college but I work part time at a clothing store._

_ **That’s–** _

_Not exciting I know. Look, as much as I’d like to learn more about you, it’s almost 6am and I have to work tomorrow, so I should probably go back to sleep._

_ **Okay, sorry again for waking you.** _

_It’s cool. Goodnight Bin._

_ **Goodnight Mac.** _

________________________________________________________________

1 week later…

Over the past few days, Mackenzie had more interactions with her soulmate. Granted, it wasn’t very many because they both had very different and busy schedules, especially with the time zone difference. However, they’d managed to learn a few more things about each other. So far, Mackenzie had learned that Bin was a twenty one year old boy from Korea who worked in the music industry and lived with several obnoxious roommates (his description, not hers). Bin learned that she was a twenty year old girl who lived with her best friend Allie in New York and was in college.

“You know the tickets go on sale in a month right?” Allie asked the girl, bringing her back to reality. The two girls were currently trying to pass the time at work as they folded clothes and reorganized the racks.

“I know. You’re still going with me right?” Mackenzie asked, holding a shirt in her hands. Allie looked at her dumbfounded.

“As if I’d ever miss it. I’ve been saving up for like four months now” Allie laughed.

“I’m just worried that we won’t be able to get tickets. You know how fast they sold out last time” Mackenzie expressed worriedly.

“I don’t care what I gotta do. We are seeing Stray Kids and that’s final” Allie huffed in determination. Mackenzie just laughed at the girl, moving behind the counter to help the customers in line.

God please let us get tickets, Mackenzie thought to herself, wanting the day to be over with.

_**I’m afraid I can’t help you with that**_, Bin’s voice startled her.

_With what?_

_ **The tickets. Who are you trying to see?** _

_Stray Kids._

_ **Holy shit.** _

_Don’t tell me your a fan of them?_

_ **And what if I am?** _

_Omg. Who’s your bias?_

_ **Who’s yours?** _

_Changbin._

_ **Eh, mine’s Felix.** _

_Are you going to see them?_

_ **Would be kinda hard not to.** _

_Exactly. I hope I can get tickets. Allie and I have been saving for months._

_ **Good luck. I hope you can get them.** _

________________________________________________________________

30 minutes before the ticket release…

“I’m so nervous I might vomit” Mackenzie announced. In front of her, laid both of their laptops and phones with the ticket website open.

“Please don’t” Allie paced around the room, biting her nails anxiously. They’d both been a nervous wreck all day due to the concert tickets going on sale tonight. After several months of working their ass off and saving every penny possible, the moment had finally come. If they didn’t get tickets, they’d be absolutely devestated.

“Holy shit. Only 5 more minutes Kenz” Allie threw herself on the ground next to Mackenzie, ready to spend all her money.

“Just stay as calm as possible” Mackenzie told the girl, also trying to do the same for herself.

5……..4….….3……..2……..1

The clock struck 7:00pm as the girls refreshed the websites. The website immediately crashing due to all the people trying to do the same as them. Quickly after, the website recovered as they searched for tickets. In a matter of six minutes, Allie turned to Mackenzie and she did the same, both girls speaking at the same time.

“They sold out.”

“I got them.”

“WHAT” Allie choked as her eyes doubled in size, shock spread across her face, “Kenz don’t play with me like that.”

“Al, we got VIP” Mackenzie grinned at the girl as she showed her the purchase confirmation on her laptop. ‘2 VIP tickets for Stray Kids in New York on December 16th’

“Holy shit” Allie began to tear up, “WE’RE GOING TO SEE STRAY KIDS HOLY SHIT!” The girl tackled Mackenzie into a hug as tears streamed down her face.

“I’M GOING TO MEET BINNIE” Mackenzie all but screamed as the girls jumped up and down in excitement. Immediately, Allie froze in place.

“Oh my god I’m going to meet Jisung” Allie began screaming again, as if she just realized they’d be meeting them. After their excitement died down, the girls watched netflix while they ate dinner together before splitting off into their own rooms.

_ **Congrats Mac.** _

_Thanks! Did you get tickets?_

_ **No. Sold out immediately.** _

_Oh no, I’m sorry._

_ **It’s cool. I’m at work now, I’ll talk later. Bye Mac.** _

_Bye Bin._

Three months until her and Allie would be seeing the boys in concert for the very first time. How is she supposed to sleep now?

________________________________________________________________

2 weeks later…

Mackenzie sat in class, bored out of her mind as she listened to the professor ramble on and on about whatever topic they’d been discussing. Completely zoned out, she started humming I am You to herself.

_ **It’s 3am. Please stop singing.** _

_I’m bored, sorry._

_ **Are you in class?** _

_Yep. I don’t even know what the professor is talking about._

_ **Maybe if you paid attention.** _

_Maybe if you stanned Loona._

** _Um what?_ **

_Nothing. Go back to sleep._

_ **I can’t.** _

_Why?_

_**I want to talk to you.**_ Mackenzie’s heart fluttered at the thought. How sweet.

_About what?_

_ **Are you excited for the Stray Kids concert?** _

_YES. I’m going to meet Changbin!_

_ **Why do you like him so much?** _

_Isn’t it obvious? The boy can fucking rap better than anyone else. He’s pretty badass but he’s also a cute baby._

_ **Cute baby?** _

_The cutest. I also admire his love for music and his members._

_ **That’s…..really sweet.** _

_It’s the truth. I have to go now, class is over. Bye Bin._

_ **Bye Mac.** _

________________________________________________________________

1 month later…

Mackenzie and Allie wandered around the department store, looking for the perfect outfits for the concert that was two months away. They were currently in the fifth store today. All the others proven to be unsuccessful.

“What do you think of this?” Allie held a dress up to her body. Mackenzie gave it a glance before shaking her head.

“Too bright. Find something darker” Mackenzie recommended, looking through the various racks of clothes. An item caught her eye as she grabbed it from the rack, walking around the store to find something to go with it. Quickly finding what she had envisioned, she found Allie holding up two jackets to her front, comparing them. She turned to her friend.

“Help” Allie asked, internally struggling as she couldn’t decide which jacket she liked more.

“The green one” Mackenzie said without hesitation as she walked towards the dressing rooms. Allie placed the other jacket back before following Mackenzie. The two girls walked into the rooms next to each other. Prepared to show the other their selection.

“Are you dressed yet?” Allie asked the girl. Tying the laces on her boots, she answered the girl by opening her door. Stepping out of the room at the same time, the girls looked over each other before Allie clapped her hands excitedly.

“You look perfect!” Allie shouted in glee. Mackenzie adjusted her hat. She’d chosen an oversized black and yellow flannel paired with a black t-shirt dress, black knee high socks and black combat boots.

“You don’t think it’s too bland?” Mackenzie asked worriedly. It’d already taken most of the day to find something and if this wasn’t it then she didn’t know if she’d ever find the right outfit.

“Omg no. Changbin’s gonna freak when he sees you” Allie stated confidently, making the girl smile. Mackenzie then took notice of her friend’s choice of clothing.

“Did we really get the same shoes?” Mackenzie stifled a laugh. Allie had chosen a pair of black denim high-waisted shorts with a black top, an oversized olive green jacket (Mackenzie’s choice from the two), black combat boots, and a cheetah print beanie.

“Soulmate things” Allie replied as if it wasn’t already obvious.

________________________________________________________________

2 weeks before the concert…

The day couldn’t get any worse for Mackenzie. First, she’d gotten back her history test, finding out that she’d failed it. Then her car wouldn’t start so she had to get it towed and because she was short a car, she had to walk home. Just when she was ten minutes away from her apartment, rain had begun pouring down as it soaked through her hair and clothes. Once inside her apartment, she was met with silence as Allie was working the night shift that night, leaving her home alone. Peeling the wet clothes from her body, she took a warm shower to ease her stress before climbing out and getting dressed. Mackenzie sighed as she crawled into bed.

The stress of the day had finally hit her as she broke down, sobbing into her pillow. She was pretty good about controlling her emotions but after the events from today, there was no way that was happening. Fifteen minutes had passed when a voice broke through Mackenzie’s sobs.

_**What’s wrong?**_ Bin asked you after hearing your upsetting thoughts.

_I’d say nothing but you’re not stupid._

_ **Do you want to talk?** _

_It’s just been a really shitty day and I want to forget about it._

_ **Alright then. Ask me something.** _

_Ask you something?_

** _Yeah ask me a question. I’m trying to change the subject._ **

_What’s your full name?_

_ **Okay anything but that.** _

_But…_

_ **You know I can’t answer that.** _

_Okay then. When will we meet?_

_ **A lot sooner than you probably expect.** _

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

_ **It means we’ll have to wait and see when that day comes.** _

_Are you kidding me?_ Mackenzie groaned, earning a laugh from the boy.

_ **Sorry Mac. Just be patient.** _

_Yeah yeah, like I have a choice._

_ **I know it’s late there, you need to go to sleep.** _

_I don’t wanna._

** _Omg go to sleep._ **

_Okay damn I will._

_ **Goodnight Mac.** _

_Goodnight Bin._

________________________________________________________________

The day before the concert…

Work had been slow as Mackenzie and Allie tried finding any little task to pass the time. Mackenzie had been staring aimlessly at the people walking past the store just as Allie sat next to her.

“Can you fucking believe it? We’re seeing Stray Kids tomorrow night!!” Allie hollered in excitement.

“Could you be any louder? You’re scaring the customers” Mackenzie apologized to the customer walking by.

“Actually I could but you’d slap me” Allie retorted.

“I’d slap you regardless” Mackenzie snickered, making Allie roll her eyes.

“I hate you sometimes” Allie groaned.

“Likewise” Mackenzie winked playfully at her friend.

“You’re pretending to act cool but I know you’re freaking out on the inside” Allie commented.

“Of course I am. We’ve waited forever for the moment” Mackenzie started before adding, “I just have this gut feeling like something will be different.”

“What do you mean?” Allie questioned her friend.

“I’m not sure. Something in me just feels different” Mackenzie answered, confused as well.

“Good different or bad different?”

“Definitely good” Mackenzie grinned brightly.

“What if one of them falls in love with you!!!” Allie all but screamed, once again scaring the nearby customers. Mackenzie threw her hands over her face as she groaned.

“As if that would ever happen” Mackenzie quickly shut her friend’s idea down.

“You never know” Allie winked at the girl before assisting a customer in need.

Alone with her thoughts, Mackenzie couldn’t help but wonder what was causing her to have this feeling. Maybe it wasn’t the concert that was giving her this feeling. Maybe it was the fact that Bin said they’d meet sooner than she expected. How soon was soon? She was afraid that she’d never meet him considering he wouldn’t share his name. Mackenzie understood that he kept it hidden for safety precautions, just as she did her own identity. If only she could shake this feeling so she could focus on the excitement of the concert with her best friend.

_**Why are you always so stressed?**_ Bin thought, making Mackenzie huff.

_I could say the same to you,_ Mackenzie retorted.

_ **Touche. So…what’s on your mind?** _

_Too much._

_ **Do you want to talk about it?** _

_Not exactly. I’d rather just not think about it at the moment._

_ **What DO you want to think about?** _

_The concert tomorrow night._

_**It’s tomorrow night??** _Bin asked, somewhat panicked.

_That’s what I just said._

_ **Wow. I didn’t realize it was so soon. Are you excited?** _

_Of course I am. I’m just extremely scared to meet them, especially Changbin._

_ **Why especially him?** _

_You know how it goes, everyone wants to be remembered. He’s my favorite so of course I’d like for him to remember me. I just don’t want to embarrass myself or for him to be disappointed._

** _Why would he be disappointed?_ **

_There’s plenty of other girls who are much prettier than me so I can’t be that exciting to meet._

_ **I know for a fact that’s not true. You’re a beautiful girl Mac.** _

_Bin, you’ve literally never seen me before._

** _I don’t have to see you. I know your personality, how kind your heart is, how hardworking you are. Looks aren’t the only thing that makes you attractive._ **

_You really think that?_

_ **I don’t think, I KNOW.** _

_Thank you for cheering me up._

_ **Anytime.** _

_I have to go back to work now._

_ **Let me know how the concert goes. Bye Mac.** _

_I will. Bye Bin._

That feeling in her stomach only intensified after the conversation came to an end. Instead of thinking about it more, Mackenzie focused all of her attention into little tasks at work, hoping for the day to come to an end as soon as possible. If only she knew what would happen to her the next day.

________________________________________________________________

Concert day…

“I’m so glad we have seats because there’s no way I could stand in that line all day” Allie commented as they’d arrived at the venue with only five hours to go until the concert.

“Seats or not, I still can’t believe we got VIP. Like, we’re gonna meet them in less than eight hours” Mackenzie remained calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside she felt like she would vomit any second now thanks to her anxious nerves. Allie, however, was a different story as she grabbed ahold of Mackenzie’s arms and started jumping excitedly.

“I’m gonna meet Jisung and you’re gonna meet Changbin!!!!” Allie squealed loudly. There wasn’t any point in shushing her as she wasn’t the only one acting this way.

“Promise me when we do that you won’t scare the poor boys” Mackenzie begged, making Allie laugh.

“I promise…maybe” Allie grinned. That girl really had no shame. Mackenzie figured that’s why they made such a great pair. They were both similar and different in every way. Mackenzie shook her head.

“After we get our wristbands, let’s grab some food at across the street and hang out there until it’s time to get in line again” Allie pointed at the cafe, _Cozy Cup_, in front of the venue as Mackenzie agreed. Both of the girls proceeded to get in line for their wristbands, only having to wait around thirty minutes before they walked to the cafe. _Cozy Cup_ was a small cafe that’s menu consisted of coffees, smoothies, and baked goods. Mackenzie ordered an iced caramel coffee and a scone while Allie ordered a pineapple smoothie and cookie. They’d both eaten a large breakfast so they weren’t in the mood for much at the moment, waiting until after the concert to pig out. Food on a nervous stomach was never a good idea. Sitting down with their purchases, they spotted a few other fans sitting around the cafe, probably doing the same thing as them.

The two girls chatted for the next couple hours, having to get refills on their drinks, before the clock struck ‘6:30pm’ signaling that it was time for them to get back in line as the concert would begin in an hour and a half. Throwing their trash away, Mackenzie and Allie headed back across the street towards the venue, noticing how the lines had grown at least three times in size. After forty five minutes of waiting, the two girls were finally ushered inside the venue after going through security and getting their tickets scanned. Even though they had seats, they made sure to get as close as possible to the stage, scoring seats in the front row.

Watching as more fans continued to pile into the venue, it was now five minutes until the concert would begin. Suddenly, Mackenzie’s head filled with anxious thoughts as her soulmate had begun to freak out over something.

_Bin are you okay?_

_**I will be soon, don’t worry**_, Bin rushed out before adding, _**Enjoy the concert**_.

_Talk to you later._

_**Oh you have no idea**_, Bin accidentally thought. Mackenzie furrowed her brows in confusion.

_No idea about what?_

** _Nothing. Have fun, Bye Mac._ **

_Bye Bin,_ Mackenzie thought just as the lights when down and fans began to scream.

In one moment the stage was empty and then the next, nine boys filled the empty stage as the noise from the fans intensified. Mackenzie and Allie would, without a doubt, have sore throats the next day as they joined the rest of the cheering. Never in her life did she believe she’d ever get the chance to see these boys live, much less with her best friend next to her. It really was a dream come true. The odd feeling still remained but she pushed it into the back of her mind as she focused on the boys on stage. Halfway through the concert, they took a break to talk to the fans before Changbin spoke up.

“Who’s ready for the next song?” He asked as fans screamed in response.

“This is….. Voices.” The moment he announced the title, that feeling in the pit of Mackenzie’s stomach grew stronger as she grew silent. All she could do was listen and watch as they performed the song. She wanted to sing along but something told her not to. She started to feel overwhelmed, having to sit down for a moment. Her actions caused Allie to glance over, asking if she was okay. Mackenzie reassured her that she was fine and Allie turned back to the boys. The moment Mackenzie lifted her head, she noticed Changbin searching into the crowd, looking slightly worried. I wonder why, she thought. Changbin quickly recovered, continuing with the concert as he searched the crowd.

Sooner than anyone wanted, the concert came to an end as the boys bowed goodbye on stage before exiting, probably going to get ready for the hi-touch event. Mackenzie watched as the fans who didn’t have VIP exited the venue while the fans who did remained in their seats, waiting to meet the boys. Everyone was split into three groups, Mackenzie and Allie being in the second group. As the first group was called to enter, the next group stood to go next. A few minutes later and then it was their group’s turn to go. Allie was in front of Mackenzie as they followed through the halls, security directing the fans the right way.

And then she saw them. First up was Seungmin. Everything happened so fast, she couldn’t process it quick enough. The order of the line went: Seungmin, Felix, Woojin, Minho, Jisung, Changbin, Jeongin, Hyunjin, Chan. While greeting the first few members, Mackenzie watched as Allie stood in front of Jisung, the girl freaking out when Jisung winked at her. The line continued to move as it was Mackenzie’s turn to greet Jisung. The boy flashed her a bright smile, thanking her for coming before moving to the next fan. Mackenzie looked up at the next boy, heart dropping in her stomach as she noticed Changbin already looking at her. She moved closer, smiling nervously at him.

_Holy shit it’s really him_, Mackenzie thought excitedly.

Time seemed to freeze as Changbin’s eyes went wide, “Mac?”

The smile that once painted Mackenzie’s face, dropped instantly after hearing the nickname fall from his lips. “Bin” Mackenzie gasped, watching as the boy panicked when security rushed Mackenzie to greet the remaining members. She couldn’t help but glance back at the boy the further she moved down the line, catching his eyes on her more than once.

_ **Please don’t leave.** _

No response.

_ **Let’s talk after I’m done. Please Mac.** _

_Okay. Meet me across the street at Cozy Cup._

After one final glance, Mackenzie followed behind Allie as she moved out of the boy’s sight. Stopping just outside the venue, Mackenzie dropped to her knees in shock as everything finally hit her.

“Kenz what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Allie continued throwing questions at the girl as she crouched down in front of her.

“No” was all Mackenzie could get out before looking up at her friend in horror.

“You’re scaring me” Allie panicked, grabbing Mackenzie’s hands.

“I need to tell you something” Mackenzie rushed out, “but it needs to be in private.”

Allie nodded her head, helping the girl up as the two walked across the street to the cafe. Choosing a booth near the back, away from other customers, Mackenzie took a deep breath before beginning.

“I met my soulmate” Mackenzie admitted for the first time to anyone. Allie’s eyes grew wide in shock.

“You WHAT? Omg!!! Who is he????” Allie sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for an answer.

“Changbin.”

“What? How? When? WHAT?” Allie threw questions at her left and right before Mackenzie stopped her.

“I’m trying to explain woman! It started a month after my birthday. I started hearing things. I thought I was being crazy but turns out that was my connection with my soulmate. I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine. At first I was freaked out because he’d been able to hear me way before I could him, but then we started to warm up to each other. We didn’t share names, only nicknames, just to be safe. I knew a few things about him like how he worked in the music industry or that he lived with several of his friends in Korea. He knew I lived in New York with my best friend and that I was still in college but that’s all we shared.”

Allie looked at her friend confused, “Wait, so how do you know it’s Changbin?”

“When I got to him in the line, the first thing he said was ‘Mac’” Mackenzie announced, still in shock from it all.

“Mac?”

“He called me Mac and I called him Bin. That’s how we knew.”

“Holy shit” Allie leaned back in her seat, also in shock before smirking, “I fucking called it.”

“What?” Mackenzie stared at her friend dumbfounded.

“You said you had a weird feeling about something happening today and I said, as a joke, that one of them would fall in love with you and now look” Allie grinned excitedly.

“I—”

“Hold up. Are you going to meet him?” Allie wondered.

“If it’s actually him, he’ll be here soon.”

“He’s coming here? To the cafe?”

“Yes.” Allie squealed quietly, excited for her friend. “After you start dating, introduce me to Jisung.” Mackenzie smacked the girl’s hand playfully as she laughed.

“Take the car and meet me back at the apartment. I’ll find a ride home” Mackenzie stated, handing Allie the car keys.

“I can wait for you” Allie offered.

“No don’t. There’s no telling how long this will take. I’ll call you after” Mackenzie promises, pushing Allie out of the booth.

“Be careful” Allie told her as she exited the cafe. Mackenzie remained in the booth, alone with her thoughts as she waited for any sign of the boy’s arrival. Maybe he wasn’t coming. Maybe he’d forgotten. Maybe this was all some sick trick that her mind was playing on her. So much had happened in the past hour, she felt overwhelmed. Laying her head against the window, she watched as people walked by. So consumed in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the person slip into the booth in front of her. After a few moments, Mackenzie sighed to herself before turning her head forward, jumping in her seat.

“Holy shit you scared me” Mackenzie gasped, earning a laugh from the boy in front of her.

“Sorry” he laughed. Both of them stared at one another, waiting for the other to speak.

_Is it really you?_ Mackenzie thought, watching the boy closely.

Changbin removed the mask from his face, before nodding his head, “It’s really me.”

Tears welled up in Mackenzie’s eyes as Changbin hesitantly reached for her hands, holding them in his own.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” he apologized, all the guilt weighing down on him, “I just didn’t know how you’d react.”

“No it’s okay, I understand” Mackenzie nodded her head. Then it dawned on her.

“Oh my GOD I talked about you TO you!” Mackenzie wailed in embarrassment, throwing her head into her hands.

“I thought it was cute” Changbin smiled at her. Mackenzie lifted her head, giving him an ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“Cute? I probably sounded so stupid” Mackenzie whined.

“No you didn’t. I appreciate everything you said about me” Changbin mentioned, “The way you said you admired me for my dedication for music and the way you always helped me when I felt stressed. I got to know the real you, not just the side of you who’s a fan of Stray Kids.”

“I knew I picked you as my favorite for a reason” Mackenzie grinned making Changbin laugh. A comfortable silence washed over them as they gazed at one another.

“Bin?” Mackenzie whispered.

“Yes?”

“What does this mean now?” Mackenzie wondered. She’d waited her whole life to find the one she was destined to be with. And now that she’d found him, she wasn’t sure what would happen next considering her soulmate was a member of one of the biggest boy bands in South Korea.

“I’m not gonna let you go” Changbin mentioned as Mackenzie gave him a confused look. “Just because I’m in front of you doesn’t mean I can’t still hear your mind.”

“You’re an idol Bin. How is this going to work?” Mackenzie worried. Changbin grabbed ahold of her hands tightly.

“It’s going to be hard but we can do this. You just have to trust me… do you trust me?” he asked her. Mackenzie held his stare for a brief moment before nodding her head.

“I trust you.”

“Good” Changbin smiled brightly, “How do you feel about moving to Korea after you graduate?”

“And live with you?”

“I don’t see why not” Changbin answered. Mackenzie felt the familiar feeling in her stomach return as the butterflies erupted in her stomach.

“On one condition” she bargained. Changbin quirked a brow at her, waiting for her to continue.

“Allie comes too.”

“She was the one Jisung winked at, right?”

“How did you–”

“You were thinking about it” Changbin replied immediately. “Considering Jisung wouldn’t shut up about her, I don’t think either of them would have a problem with it.”

“Wait” Mackenzie realized something, “Do the others know about me?”

“Of course. They were the ones who helped me figure out why I was hearing voices in my head that didn’t belong to me.”

“Lucky you. I thought I was getting robbed the first time I heard you” Mackenzie shuddered at the memory.

“I know” Changbin snickered, causing the girl in hit his arm. “So” he began.

“So” Mackenzie repeated him.

“Do you want to meet the guys?” he asked.

“You do know I just met them less than two hours ago, right?” she giggled.

“Yeah but they didn’t get to meet you as the girl who’s also my soulmate.”

“It’s so weird hearing you say that” Mackenzie commented.

“Why’s it weird?” Changbin wondered.

“Because you’re you” Mackenzie announced as if it was the most obvious thing. Changbin just laughed in response.

“So do you want to meet them?” he asked once more. Mackenzie just nodded in response, watching as he rose from the seat in front of her before extending a hand her way. She grabbed ahold of his hand as he helped her from the seat. She followed behind the boy as they exited the cafe. Waiting to cross the street, Mackenzie could sense the nervousness radiating from the boy as he turned to face her.

“Can I ask you something?” Changbin gazed into her eyes as the girl nodded.

“Can I kiss you?” His question made her freeze in shock. She remained silent as Changbin began to panic, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have–”

“Yes” Mackenzie interrupted the boy, taking one step closer to him. Placing his hands on either side of her face, Changbin gave the girl one last moment to back out, but seeing as she only moved closer, he took that as his chance. Gently placing his lips upon her own, the kiss could only be described in the way they do in movies. It was like a spark was ignited the moment their lips connected. In that moment, everything felt right. Changbin knew she’d felt it too as she smiled against his lips. Shortly after, the two parted as they tried to catch their breaths.

“I’ve wanted to do that the moment I laid my eyes on you” Changbin confessed. It’d only lasted for a few seconds and yet she was already addicted. Already craving for more.

“Do it again, the boys can wait a little longer” Mackenzie encouraged, making Changbin smile as he leaned in again.

_ **Or maybe they can wait until tomorrow.** _


End file.
